Hold me tight
by Nevermind555
Summary: Des années qu'elle l'aime. Des années qu'ils jouent au jeu du chat et de la souris. Un orage vient faire tout basculer. JokerXBeast. OS.


_Hold me tight_

L'orage redoublait en intensité de minute en minute, éclairs zébrant le ciel tout entier, tonnerre roulant avec fracas. La pluie battait contre les toiles de tentes.

Elle apparut, trempée, à l'entrée, tenant la toile d'une main. "Joker ?..."

Ils avaient pour habitude de s'appeler par leurs noms d'artistes ; leurs véritables noms avaient été effacés de l'histoire humaine et ne leur servaient de toute manière plus à grand-chose, qu'à remuer un passé boueux.

"Joker ?"

Le meneur se redressa mollement, somnolent.

"Je... ne peux pas dormir... j'ai peur, Joker."

Le rouquin se frotta les yeux.

Ah oui... l'orage.

Il ouvrit la couverture pour y accueillir la dompteuse effrayée. Beast avait toujours craint l'orage. Et celui qui venait de s'inviter au milieu de la nuit se révélait particulièrement violent.

"Viens." lui intima calmement Joker.

Elle s'avança, à petits pas, sursautant en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules alors que la foudre frappait non loin, mains jointes contre sa poitrine opulente.

Elle glissa un pied puis sa jambe artificielle sous la couverture, se pressant contre le torse de Joker. Ce dernier l'entoura d'un bras.

"Tu es bien, là ?..."

"Oui... oui, ça va... merci." se sentant rassurée par la présence réconfortante de celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours.

"Tu peux retirer ta jambe si tu te sens plus à l'aise pour dormir... cela ne me dérangera pas."

"Je... non, non, ça ira comme ça... je ne resterai pas, c'est juste... le temps que l'orage passe."

"Il peut durer toute la nuit, tu sais." sans malice. "Allez... enlève-la, vas. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'est pas agréable de dormir avec."

Beast se redressa, assise sur le lit, retirant la prothèse avant de se replacer avec délice dans le lit chaud.

Dehors, la pluie battait d'autant plus fort alors que l'orage se déchaînait au-dessus du campement.

Beast fermait étroitement les yeux, frissonnante.

"Tu as froid ?..."

"Non, j'ai... peur." d'une petite voix couverte par le roulement écrasant du tonnerre.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Beast." murmuré dans sa nuque, raffermissant davantage la prise de son bras valide autour du corps frissonnant de la dompteuse. "Et n'oublie pas que tu es celle qui entre dans la cage aux tigres tous les jours... chose dont je serai parfaitement incapable." riant doucement dans son dos, laissant sa main valide caresser quelques boucles sombres.

* * *

Beast se crispait malgré elle. Une fois encore, Joker ne lui dirait pas les mots qu'elle souhaitait entendre, une fois de plus il ne lui avouerait pas ses sentiments. Même si elle venait à redoubler d'efforts, il existerait toujours entre eux cette distance infranchissable ; ce même écart, de quelques millimètres à peine, qui avait fait que, sur le même banc, des années en arrière, jamais leurs mains ne s'étaient rejointes. Le vent était doux, pourtant, ce jour-là ; Joker s'en était même fait la réflexion. Mais leurs mains demeuraient éloignées l'une de l'autre. Il aurait pourtant été aisé, ce jour-là, d'avoir un geste, même fugace. Il ne s'était rien passé. Les mots avaient été pris par le vent, les espoirs n'étaient plus que des rêves, insaisissables pour la plupart. Ce jour-là, Beast comprit que jamais Joker, tout homme de cœur qu'il était, ne répondrait à ses sentiments. Un étau s'était emparé de la jeune infirme, enserrant ses organes de feu pour les faire mourir tout en les réduisant au silence.

Malgré le fait que le rouquin ne donne pas suite aux élans de cœur et de corps de la dompteuse, Beast ne pouvait contester qu'elle se sentait à son aise, là, enfouie tout contre lui.

Beast sursauta à nouveau du fait d'un coup de tonnerre qui fit trembler le sol.

"Shhhh... c'est rien." la rassura Joker.

L'orage n'avait pas seulement un effet effrayant sur Beast ; il la survoltait totalement.

Lentement, elle se retourna pour se blottir au plus près de Joker, enfouissant son nez contre la peau claire du rouquin que la chemise ouverte laissait sans défense. Là, l'odeur discrète de celui qu'ils nommaient "Senpai", étourdissant Beast. Que père la pardonne, dans de tels moments, elle n'avait en tête que de laisser courir une langue indécente sur la peau fine de celui qu'elle devait considérer comme son frère, de glisser une main impie entre eux et de commencer à la caresser là - précisément là, d'entendre son souffle se détraquer, les sons dans sa gorge enfler, de...

"B... Beast..."

La voix défaillait complètement. Elle ravissait l'ouïe de la dompteuse dont la langue n'avait de cesse.

"Attends... attends... Beast..." repoussant lentement le corps féminin, main crispée sur l'épaule, soustrayant au contact humide de la langue, sa peau désirable.

"Jo... ker..." tentant de lutter en vain contre la pression exercée qui, au final, ne faisait que décupler l'envie déjà bien présente !...

"Je... t'assure que... ce serait une erreur..." à la limite du halètement.

Beast, ramenée prestement sur Terre, braqua sur son bourreau des yeux d'une cruauté exquise.

"Tu ne comprendras décidément jamais rien, Joker."

"Au contraire, je pense à tes intérêts avant tout, Beast."

"Mes intérêts ?! N'importe quoi !..."

La dompteuse glissa son corps en arrière, furieuse, coupant net à tout contact ultérieur.

"Qu'en sais-tu de mes intérêts, Joker ?!"

Un nouvel orage s'annonçait, fait de cris et de coups, celui-ci !...

Joker secoua la tête, sourire indulgent aux lèvres - un sourire qu'elle aurait pu lui faire ravaler et qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout.

"Mes intérêts, parlons-en !..." croisant les bras dans un stupide réflexe de défense.

"N'as-tu point dit que grâce à la jambe que père t'avait accordée, tu te sentais prête à relever tous les défis ?..."

"Là n'est pas la question !... Je n'ai jamais demandé à vivre comme une nonne !..."

Joker esquissa un petit rire, paupières closes. "Je ne t'ai jamais empêchée de fréquenter d'autres hommes, même ceux de la troupe, tu sais..."

"Tu es vraiment stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?! C'est toi que je..."

La foudre frappa tout près et des hennissements suivirent.

On tira soudain le rideau qui servait d'entrée à la tente de Joker.

"SENPAI ! La foudre a frappé notre carriole principale !..."

"Et mer..." jura Joker avant de sortir du lit, attrapant sa veste pour la placer, d'un mouvement, sur ses épaules et rejoindre ses compagnons qui s'affairaient à éteindre l'incendie.

La carriole était abritée sous une bâche que la foudre venait de déchirer, s'attaquant au bois sec avec une voracité effrayante.

Il demeura un instant face aux flammes aussi belles que dansantes, rongeant tout ce qui se présentaient à elles, serrant un pan de sa veste d'une main tremblante. Il se secoua enfin pour donner un coup de main à la troupe, faisant la chaîne pour passer le seau, aussitôt rejoint par Beast. L'incendie fut maîtrisé à grand renfort d'eau - le ciel en soit remercié : ils avaient établi leur campement aux abords d'une rivière, pourtant Joker avait beaucoup hésité avant de trancher étant donné que le dernier cours d'eau côtoyé était copieusement sorti de son lit et inondé tout le campement !...

* * *

Enfin, les dernières braises s'éteignirent et Joker se tenait là, suant, respiration courte.

"On peut vraiment dire qu'on l'a échappé belle..."

"On peut surtout dire adieu à notre carriole !... Père ne va pas être content."

"Je me charge de l'en informer, ne vous en faites pas." souligna Joker pour rassurer sa fratrie.

La troupe quitta les lieux, à l'exception de Beast qui se serra les bras, frissonnante de froid.

Joker quitta sa veste et la posa, d'un mouvement de bras, sur les épaules de la jeune dompteuse.

"Je ne voudrai pas que tu attrapes froid."

"Joker..." serrant la veste des deux mains.

Joker attrapa lentement la main de Beast, esquissant un sourire face au destin.

Le geste surprit énormément la dompteuse de fauves.

"Nous avons eu assez d'émotions pour cette nuit." regagnant la tente.

Beast le suivait, incrédule.

A l'entrée de la tente, elle s'apprêtait à lui rendre sa veste.

"Tiens... en voici un autre." constatant qu'un autre orage s'annonce au loin. "Pourvu qu'il épargne notre campement, cette fois."

Alors que Joker tirait la toile qui masquait l'entrée, Beast demeurait dehors.

"N'aurais-tu plus peur de l'orage, tout à coup ?..." questionna le rouquin avec douceur. Sa main serra, une fraction de seconde, celle de la dompteuse, l'invitant à entrer sur un sourire doux.

Beast lui rendit son sourire et l'accompagna à l'intérieur.

Il lui prit lentement la veste des épaules et récupéra une serviette pour sécher boucles sombres alourdies par la pluie.

"Ne vas pas me prendre froid !..."

Beast rougissait sous l'afflux des attentions.

"Où en étions-nous avant que la foudre ne frappe... ah oui. Tes intérêts."

"N'en parlons plus, Joker. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant."

"Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher un verre de lait chaud ?"

"Non. Je veux que... tu restes là." se glissant entre les bras ouverts du jongleur, se blotissant avec un bref soupir ravi.

Le sourire de Beast se fit contagieux.

"Je ne supporte plus de voir cet air malheureux dans ton regard, Joker."

"C'est pour nous tous que je le fais, Beast. Pour que nous puissions continuer à vivre décemment."

"Ce sacrifice finira pas te détruire, Joker. Et que deviendrais-je sans toi ?..."

"Humpf. Tu m'avais dit à l'époque que tu ne souhaitais pas être portée. En fait... tu en mourrais d'envie, pas vrai ?..."

Elle leva ses yeux rubis sur le roux.

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle vint embrasser ses lèvres du bout des siennes.

"J'en meurs toujours... d'envie."

"Beast..."

Le temps semblait suspendu à ce grand arbre de la vie.

"Ne me repousse pas maintenant, Joker. Soir après soir, je montre mes charmes aux spectateurs. Il n'y a qu'un seul que cela laisse indifférent, dans la troupe."

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi." la pressant un peu plus fortement contre lui de son bras valide.

"Partons, Joker. Partons loin, loin de l'emprise de père."

"C'est impossible, Beast." soufflé à son oreille.

La proximité faisait frissonner Beast. Elle baissa les paupières sur ses yeux flamboyants.

Le pouce de Joker vint courir le long des lèvres offertes.

"Nous lui devons tant, Beast."

La dompteuse fronça les sourcils. "Je t'en prie... ne gâche pas ce moment." glissant une main entre les pans ouverts de la chemise du jongleur, caressant là, à l'en faire lever le menton, peau se granulant sous la pulpe attentionnée des doigts de Beast. "Sais-tu combien de nuits j'ai rêvé de pouvoir ainsi te caresser ?..."

Un sourire audible vint répondre à la dompteuse. "De bien nombreuses nuits ?..."

"Oui. A en perdre la raison, Joker." soufflé, réclamant la bouche de l'aimé.

Joker plaça sa main dans la nuque de Beast, serrant étroitement là avant de relâcher et remonter dans les cheveux humides de sa dompteuse, bouche venant se joindre à la sienne dans un appel sans équivoque.

Elle se pendit au cou de celui qui avait toujours fait battre son cœur, corps en émoi.

Ils échouèrent sur le lit et il prit un plaisir fou à la dévêtir du peu qu'elle portait, allant de merveilles en merveilles, comme si c'était la toute première fois que son regard l'envisageait.

L'orage était à présent arrêté sur le campement, aspergeant les restes calcinés de la carriole.

Beast releva le haut de son corps, chevauchant l'homme qu'elle aimait, lui arrachant maintes plaintes aux accents érotique. Sa poitrine opulente balançait au gré de ses coups de reins et l'effet était d'autant plus joli lorsque son corps se cambrait sur celui qu'elle prenait.

Un doigt gourmand se fit engloutir par une bouche envieuse.

L'instant d'après, c'est Beast qui gémissait sous les assauts de celui qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé posséder un jour. Il la prit avec tendresse et douceur, répondant à chacun de ses appels, doigts gauche noués aux siens tandis que le plaisir l'emportait sur la peur.


End file.
